


Monsters and men

by Okatana



Category: Sweet Home (Manhwa), 스위트홈 | Sweet Home (TV)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okatana/pseuds/Okatana
Summary: Eun-Hyuk thought he had everything planned out. He was wrong.---Basically what my twisted mind came up with when the leader of the thugs took Eun-Hyuk aside.
Relationships: Hyuk Lee/Jung-Seop, Lee Eun Hyeok/Jung-Seop
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	Monsters and men

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the warnings, this is absolutely non-consensual sex.

Eun-Hyuk placed a trembling hand on Seon Yeong’s neck, dread filling his body. _No pulse _. He clutched his hand into a fist and closed his eyes. This is what he feared. While the golden hour healed most injuries, it didn’t necessarily prevent death.__

____

“Well what is it, doc? You can’t do anything to help her? Thought that was your job.” Came a voice behind him. He knew it was Jung-Seop’s, the leader of his band of thugs and the man who shot Seon Yeong in the head. The mocking tone in the pig’s voice made Eun-Hyuk’s blood boil but he knew he shouldn’t raise to the bait. He was the calm one in the group, the person people counted on to make rational decisions despite the stressful situations they were faced with. He fought literal monsters, an additional one shouldn’t be a challenge.

__

Eun-Hyuk took a deep breath and opened his eyes, slowly getting up before facing Jung-Seop. The man was smirking, looking nonchalantly at Eun-Hyuk as if he didn’t just kill a poor woman. Anger, fear and sadness were fighting within him but he still kept his usual cold expression, the tight clench of his jaw as the only sign of what he was truly feeling. Jung-Seop was short tempered and while it was tempting to rile him up, he didn’t have a death wish yet. The other thugs having left the room to go who knows where, it was only the two of them now. 

__

“Not really talkative, are you?” Eun-Hyuk didn’t answer. Instead, he looked down at his shoes and the blood starting to pool around them, a reminder of his failure as a leader. “Don’t ignore me!” rose Jung-Seop’s voice, making Eun-Hyuk flinch. A firm hand suddenly grabbed his chin forcing him to look at the pig’s ugly mug. The huge scar crossing his eye was glistening under the weak lighting of the room. 

__

“What should we do about you, hm?” He moved Eun-Hyuk’s face from left to right, observing it as if he was considering buying an object at the store. Eun-Hyuk fought the desire to get that guy the fuck away from him, dying stupidly wasn’t going to help his sister. “We can’t kill you now, can we? You’re a smart kid and your medical knowledge is valuable. The mere fact that you managed to keep those losers alive is a testament to that.” He almost sounded impressed.

__

Eun-Hyuk wanted to vouch for his companions, convince Jung-Seop that he should keep them alive, but he couldn’t utter a single word. Controlling his breathing was a hard task, especially now that the hand previously grabbing his chin started to caress his face instead. Jung-Seop pushed the strands falling on Eun-Hyuk’s forehead aside then swept his thumb across his cheek with a touch as gentle as a lover’s. “So beautiful...” the man said, amazed. When the finger stopped on his bottom lip, Eun-Hyuk couldn’t help but gasp. Jung-Seop, who was staring at his mouth, immediately looked up at the sound and a smirk spread across his face.

__

“It seems like that cute little mask you’ve put on is starting to slip away”. Eun-Hyuk frowned, not understanding the sudden turn of events. He tried to gather all the information he had on the man but only found conflicting results. Jung-Seop was violent, cruel and merciless but more than anything, he was unpredictable. Eun-Hyuk wasn’t an idiot, he could tell that the gentle touch was only an act. What the hell did the pig want from him?

__

Suddenly, the finger resting on his bottom lip pushed inside making Eun-Hyuk grabbed the offending hand out of surprise. At that, Jung-Seop wrapped his hand around Eun-Hyuk’s neck and approached him close enough to whisper into his ear:

__

“I don’t think you want to belittle a man with a gun.” At that, Eun-Hyuk immediately stopped struggling. Now wasn’t the time to panic and get himself killed, he had to survive and wait for an opportunity to strike. He looked down at the pig’s waist and saw the gun attached to his hip. Jung-Seop had a too strong grip on him, the warm hand around his neck a silent threat, he couldn’t try his luck yet.

__

“Good boy”, the man cooed while inserting another finger inside his mouth. He moved them back and forth, then spread them until Eun-Hyuk’s mouth was wide open. The latter could feel himself drooling and couldn’t help but blush with embarrassment. He started to pant at the rough treatment, almost letting a whine escape. Being in this situation was the last thing he expected. When he entered the room, he thought Jung-Seop was going to test him and kill him if he failed, not whatever this was. But it was still better than being dead, he reminded himself. His sister needed him alive and so did his companions. He closed his eyes, trying to get his composure back. He couldn’t show weakness.

__

The hand around his throat tightened at that, choking him. “Look at me”. When he opened his eyes, the pig’s face was blurry and he could see dark spots forming. “You are not escaping this”. Eun-Hyuk wanted to tell him to stop but the lack of oxygen and the fingers moving inside his mouth preventing it. Instead, he weakly hit the man’s arm, pleading. 

__

“What is it sweetheart, you want me to stop? You gotta use your words”. The pressure on his pulse relaxed a little bit and the fingers stopped moving. Eun-Hyuk swallowed his saliva and his ego. _She needs me _.__

_____ _

“P-please, stop” he whispered. God how much of a pathetic sight he must make, his mouth obscenely opened around Jung-Seop’s fingers, a blush spread across his cheeks and eyelashes humid with unshed tears. He was almost glad that the others were in a separate room, where they couldn’t see his humiliation.

_____ _

With a satisfied smirk, Jung-Seop let him go at once and Eun-Huyk’s knees buckled, making him fall on all fours. He was panting heavily, trying desperately to catch his breath now that the fingers were gone. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve then his cheeks which, to his surprise, were wet with tears. He couldn’t believe that the disgusting pig made him cry.

_____ _

“Is this the brave leader who is supposed to protect everyone here?” Jung-Seop crouched down in front of him and purred “Are you going to sacrifice yourself for them?” Eun-Hyuk looked up and scowled at him, all the anger from before coming back at full force. Seon Yeong’s body had probably gone cold by now. He didn’t try to look at her.

_____ _

“Ooh, scary! As scary as a kitten.” muttered Jung-Seop. Despite the light jab, his smile had disappeared and a frown was forming between his eyes. “You really think you are better than me, don’t you? Always looking like you don’t care, arrogant and controlled. But I know this is just a façade. Behind, you’re just a kid. A lost kid who is in way over his head. What would the others do without their precious leader?”

_____ _

“They are perfectly capable. You’re underestimating them.” Gritted Eun-Hyuk through clench teeth. They had many assets: Hyun-soo was stronger than any human with his new capabilities, Sang-Wook knew how to fight and Yi-Kiyeong was resourceful. They could do without him, he just needed to give them an opportunity. He thought about Eun-yoo and her beautiful smile, so scarce these days. He would never let this pig get close to her.

_____ _

“Am I? Yet here we are, them confined in a small circle like cattle and their leader on his knees in front of me. The thing is, monsters aren’t the only scary things in this world. And that is something that your smart little head didn’t take into account.” Eun-Hyuk knew that during catastrophes people would do anything to stay alive. That’s why he rationed food, made sure that everyone was getting their fair share and made them think that the situation wasn’t as desperate as it seemed. He never thought that outsiders would raid the apartment and kill so nonchalantly on their way. How naïve had he been.

_____ _

“In fact,” Jung-Seop said while getting up, “sometimes humans can be even worse than monsters”. At that, his hands went to his belt as he started to unbuckle it. Eun-Hyuk’s eyes went wide, absolute dread suddenly filling him. _No, not this. _He had been in denial, he’d seen the look the man gave him and how inappropriate he had been with his touch. He should have guessed it but despite how perceptive he usually was, his mind hadn’t wanted to connect the dots.__

_____ _

____

_____ _

_He couldn’t do that _, screamed the voice inside his head. He wasn’t ready for something like this, never thought that it would happen to him, especially now. All of Eun-Hyuk’s instincts went into overdrive and his sense of preservation flew out the window as he jumped forward, trying to grab Jung-Seop’s gun. The man reacted quickly and drew the weapon before Eun-Hyuk could do anything, then struck him in the face with it. That was going to bruise. He roughly pulled him up by the arm, making him stand on trembling legs.__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

__

_____ _

“That was not very nice of you” said Jung-Seop breathlessly, pressing the muzzle of the gun against Eun-Hyuk’s forehead. The pig got caught off guard but still managed to get the upper hand. The terrifying thought that _this _was going to happen and he wouldn’t be able to do shit to stop it was starting to make Eun-Hyuk hyperventilate. “Listen to me now, kid. Trust me you don’t wanna see me angry. If you try another cute trick like this, I’ll go in the main room and take one of the girls instead of you”. Flashes of his sister’s sweet face appeared in his mind. _Never _.____

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

Jung-Seop took Eun-Hyuk’s uncooperative hand and place it on his crotch. “Look how you make me feel” he breathed into his ear. He was hard. The big bulge pressing against his hand a testament to that. “Now be a good whore and open that clever little mouth.” the man said as he pushed him to his knees. Eun-Hyuk wasn’t going to beg for his life, it was useless. The only thing he could hope for was stalling until the others could act and save themselves. 

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

In front of him, Jung-Seop opened his pants and released his cock from its confines. It was hard and flushed dark, precum leaking at the head. It was also _big _, how the hell was that thing supposed to fit? Slowly, Eun-Hyuk opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the tip. The taste was weird. He had never done that before and had no idea what was expected of him. He fought down the urge to bite, a bruise was already forming on his cheek after the harsh slap, he didn’t need his face bashed in.__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

“Come on baby, don’t be shy” cooed the voice above him. “if you make it good I may even not blow your friends’ heads off” he said as he took his cock by the base and smeared the tip across Eun-Hyuk’s lips. He placed a hand on the back of his head while the other was still holding the gun. Eun-Hyuk felt himself being slightly pushed forward, forcing him to take more and more in. The texture of Jung-Seop’s skin was rough, and the bitter taste of precum coated his tongue. When the cock hit the back of his throat, he choked and retreated back by reflex. Jung-Seop let him go, huffing out a laugh as Eun-Hyuk coughed. 

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

“Is that too big for you, sweetheart? Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle”. A death glare was the only answer he received. Eun-Hyuk already had to suck his cock, he didn’t need the comments and the pet names too. He wiped his mouth. Maybe if he could make the pig come he wouldn’t ask for more than a blowjob. It shouldn’t be that difficult, he was still a man after all, he probably liked the same things as him. Except consensual sex apparently.

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

Eun-Hyuk dragged the flat of his tongue under Jung-Seop’s cock before flicking the tip against his sensitive slit. He heard a groan above him, the hand on his head contracting. The taste of precum could be worse he guessed. Eun-Hyuk took the cock back in, bobbing his head and receiving a tug on his hair at the occasional scrape of teeth. He may have been inexperienced but Jung-Seop seemed to enjoy himself, going by the way he was quietly moaning.

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

He dragged his mouth up the man’s length as the thick hardness stretched his mouth. Jung-Seop’s hips stuttered forward, making him choke. He tried to fight his gag reflex and took the cock deeper. He was rewarded with a loud moan and the fingers laced through his hair pushed him forward. He jerked his head back but Jung-Seop had too tight a grip for him to move. The man pulled back a bit before forcing himself even deeper inside, any consideration for his victim’s wellbeing thrown out the window. He set up a slow and steady rhythm – in, out, in, out – eliciting small whines from Eun-Hyuk that made him flush with shame. Tears started to roll down his cheeks at the rough treatment. 

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

“That’s it, baby” Jung-Seop groaned while thrusting inside. He felt humiliated and degraded, his eyes glassy, spit pooling at the corner of his mouth and his glasses fogging up. Jung-Seop was moving his head up his length as if he was just a warm, wet toy to fuck. Suddenly, he pulled out with an obscene _pop _then rubbed the tip of his cock against Eun-Hyuk’s cheek, smearing precum over it. Eun-Hyuk was panting loudly, trying to catch his breath. When he looked up, he met Jung-Seop’s eyes, full of lust and _hunger _.____

_____ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

“I’m going to ruin you” murmured the man idly before thrusting back inside his mouth, Eun-Hyuk’s throat constricting in an attempt to keep him out. He was pushed forward until his lips were pressed against the base of Jung-Seop’s cock. Drool slid down his mouth, and so did tears from his eyes. 

_____ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

He was abruptly struck with terror as he felt himself getting harder, arousal filling his body. _What the hell?_

_____ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

It was just a natural, physical reaction to sexual stimulation he told himself. But it didn’t work, he knew that no sane person would enjoy getting violently face fucked by a disgusting pig who forced himself on them. Eun-Hyun almost sobbed, feeling helpless. With every hard thrust into his mouth, he felt the tip hit the back of his throat. His jaw was sore and his knees ached, but he still let out a moan around the cock in his mouth before he could catch himself.

_____ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

“Well if that isn’t interesting” said Jung-Seop in awe. “You like that, baby? You want it harder?” Eun-Hyuk shook his head, at least tried to, the firm hand on his hand restricting all movement. Jung-Seop lifted his foot and slowly rubbed the front of his shoe on Eun-Hyuk’s crotch until his cock was fully hard. He whined at that, feeling his briefs getting wetter and wetter. His hands, resting on his knees, clenched tightly. He couldn’t come, not like this. If that were to happen, he knew he would never overcome the humiliation.

_____ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

Jung-Seop quickened the pace inside his mouth, his breath getting more and more ragged by the second. He tucked the gun in its case and slid his free hand down to Eun-Hyuk’s throat where he could feel the skin distorted by his cock under his palm. He should make an attempt for the gun, take the man by surprise and shoot his disgusting face off. However, he couldn’t think straight, the waves of pleasure clearing his mind of all rational thoughts. “Look at me!” Jung-Seop ordered and he complied immediately. “I want to watch your face as I make you swallow my cum like a whore.” 

_____ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

Eun-Hyun, trembling with shame and arousal, went slack and let Jung-Seop tilt his head so he could go deeper. Once he was fully inside, he tightened his grip on the silky hair as he began to properly fuck his face. He thrusted inside his mouth a few times before he stilled, keeping Eun-Hyuk flushed against him with his nose touching his stomach, and came down his throat with a loud moan. Eun-Hyuk’s eyes rolled down the back of his head, feeling himself on the verge of release. Jung-Seop forced his cock so far down his throat that he had no choice but to swallow the ridiculous amount of cum, some dribbling down the corner of his mouth.

_____ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

Jung-Seop released him at once, making him fall flat on his ass. Eun-Hyuk panted heavily, taking big gulps of air. Looking down, he noticed the tent in his own pants and pressed his thighs together to hide it, the friction shooting pleasure up his body. He tried not to think about the obscene sight he was making with the obvious arousal between his legs and his flushed face, wet with tears, cum and drool. 

_____ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

“Fucking hell, kid” said Jung-Seop while buckling his belt. “I’m definitely keeping you”. He took a random sheet lying around and threw it at Eun-Hyuk. “Come one, pull yourself together. You don’t want your little friends to see you like this, do you?” He would never let his sister know what happened here, the sacrifice he made for their safety. She might act like she didn’t care but he knew she did, and he couldn’t stand the idea of making her sad. He took the piece of cloth and wiped the mess on his face. _Disgusting _.__

_____ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

Jung-Seop hauled him up roughly and smiled at him once they were face to face. “You and I are gonna become _very _good friends”.__

____

_____ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____ _

__

.  
.  
.

__

_____ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____ _

__

_Fuck _.__

__

_____ _

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____ _

__

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is my first fic ever and I'm starting with filth. English isn't my native language, I hope it was alright anyway. 
> 
> Maybe I'll write another chapter? idk.


End file.
